Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology employs a radio frequency (“RF”) wireless link and ultra-small embedded computer circuitry. RFID technology allows physical objects to be identified and tracked via these wireless “tags”. It functions like a bar code that communicates to the reader automatically without requiring manual line-of-sight scanning or singulation of the objects. RFID promises to radically transform the retail, pharmaceutical, military, and transportation industries.
Several advantages of RFID technology are summarized in Table 1: